


for he, who shall set this kingdom ablaze.

by sp0rklez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp0rklez/pseuds/sp0rklez
Summary: They know Lee Donghyuck, the Omega Prince Consort, the boy who draped his navy coat over his burnt youth for his kingdom.They do not know Lee Donghyuck, the warrior who leaves gold in his wake, the warrior who conquers. The king who destroys.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	for he, who shall set this kingdom ablaze.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [honeymouthed and full of wildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001992) by [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll). 



> this short poem is for you, for honeymouthed and full of wildflowers, for prince lee donghyuck of miria
> 
> to the author: stay safe during this time, don't feel pressured to do anything you feel you cannot do (though i believe you can do anything)

Omega, he was welcomed into the Vale as.

Though had he been allowed,

An Alpha, a soldier, strong and independent,

Would have been him, standing tall and proud.

One whose gold spirit shines,

Who is truly a king at heart.

Chained by noble, aristocratic status,

A flight that was late to start.

Yet he broke free from his predestined fate,

And chose to serve his people.

Regretting nothing, everything, not looking back,

Soaring to new heights unreachable.

A title is but a title,

Not minding the person, it is

A measly label in front of a name, you see.

But no matter the circumstance,

No matter the initial destiny,

His title is but a title,

Forever a king he'll be.

“Mark of the Vale of the Giants is the one who should be careful. I will either conquer him or I’ll be the one to destroy him.”

\- pududoll (aprilclash)


End file.
